


失控sideA花邪部分

by nipeu



Category: ALL草
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipeu/pseuds/nipeu
Summary: 补档,自慰情节





	失控sideA花邪部分

sideA  
吴邪背对着他，上身的外套脱了下来，只留一件单薄的白色T恤，后腰因为蹭动衣角卷了上去，露出一片白皙细腻的肌肤。再往下看，解雨臣发现吴邪竟然只穿了条灰色四角内裤，还被扯到了很低的位置，诱人的股沟都没遮住。那两条光裸的长腿微张着，不时的颤动两下。  
罪魁祸首么，自然就是隐没在股沟下的一根黑色棒状物。那玩意又粗又大，解雨臣看了都有点操心吴邪的小穴能不能承受得住。  
只见吴邪白皙修长的手指轻轻握住露出来的一截硬物，抽出来的那一刻穴肉还很是不舍的吸吮着，吴邪自己也忍不住发出了几声呻吟。  
这声音太骚了。解雨臣忍不住脑补起了自己的东西插进吴邪那里时他的反应、表情，不知不觉放出了一些信息素。  
吴邪似乎是察觉到了这淡淡的Alpha信息素的味道，又似乎没有。他右手握住那根硬物有一下没一下地操着自己的后穴，又把左手伸到身前，从解雨臣的角度自然是看不到的，但他肯定吴邪一定是在给自己做手活。  
解雨臣觉得自己要控制不住外溢的信息素了。光是看着吴邪背对着他自慰他都快硬了，更别提吴邪还时不时发出猫叫一般的动情呻吟。  
就在他忍不住想上前自己上手的时候，解雨臣听见一个他绝对不想在此时听到的名字。  
“黑瞎子……”  
吴邪突然惊叫了一声，解雨臣注意到他的脚趾都蜷起来了。吴邪仿佛承受不住的仰起脖颈，露出一段线条美好的喉结。因为他挺直了上半身，解雨臣得以看清被黑色硬物干了半天的小穴。那里已经有些红肿，Omega自动分泌的肠液随着抽插的动作被带出来，在菊穴周围一圈留下干涸的白色印记，看上去无比色情。  
想到吴邪这样的样子却是在叫另一个Alpha，解雨臣的独占欲立马发作，浓郁的苦艾酒味道扩散开来，他不再掩饰自己的存在。  
那边刚才戳到了自己敏感点的吴邪也闻到了这股再熟悉不过的信息素的味道，感到安心的同时，他两只手分别用力，一边干着后面一边抚慰着前段，很快就射了出来。  
处在不应期的Omega没了力气，敏感度还特别高。背后贴上了一个灼热的躯体，吴邪都忍不住颤抖，好一会儿，他才找回自己的声音：“你总算来了，再不来……”  
“怎么，再不来你是不是就要去找黑瞎子了？”解雨臣还是很醋，环抱着自家的Omega郁闷道。  
吴邪感到好气又好笑：“你刚才来了也不吱声，我还以为是黑瞎子买完抑制剂回来了呢。人家可没有非分之想。”  
“哦，”解雨臣不可置否，“那这是什么？”解雨臣把还插在吴邪后穴的黑色物体拔了出来，那赫然是一根婴儿手臂粗的玉势。  
吴邪的脸红了。方才察觉到他发情期快到了，黑瞎子很有自觉的往吴邪手里塞了一样东西后就又从车窗翻出去了，边跑边朝吴邪喊道：“我只能帮你到这儿了！”  
吴邪接过来一看，是根形状和大小都很让误会的黑色玉石柱，上面还雕刻着浅浅的龙纹，估计是个价值不菲的物件，这人却随手一扔给自己……  
回想到这儿，吴邪又来了底气，回头朝着自己的Alpha抱怨：“那也是人家怕我撑不住嘛！”或许O对A天生的亲近，话到最后就变成了撒娇的语气。  
解雨臣拍拍吴邪带着红晕的脸蛋，语气不善：“行了，一会上去收拾你。”  
吴邪听了这话感觉下面又湿了。按摩棒什么的再好也比不过真的肉棒，更何况两人这么久没做过了，可刚才解雨臣的怀疑还是令他有些生气。他挪动了一下身体，感觉到顶在身下的灼热，便趴下身来，隔着西裤舔了几下解雨臣鼓囊囊的裆部。  
解雨臣眯起眼睛来，笑意有些危险：“吴邪，想玩车震就直说，信不信把你办的走不出去？”  
“我当然信。”吴邪这下直接用牙齿熟练地解开了解雨臣的裤链，跪着开始给他口交，一边抬起眼来，意思非常明显：“我怕你到时候硬不起来。”  
解雨臣只觉得好笑，他厉不厉害这么些年吴邪又不是没领教过。哪一次吴邪向他挑衅不是被操的喊哥哥？  
这次一定让他叫爸爸。解雨臣的恶趣味来了也是没得说，当即就不安分的将手伸向吴邪的后面。  
吴邪刚刚穿着的灰色内裤早就被脱下来了，此时正挂在吴邪细白消瘦的脚踝处，正好方便了解雨臣手指的进出。因为吴邪自己已经开拓过了，解雨臣轻松的塞进了三根手指。  
手指可比粗重的石头灵活得多，更何况解雨臣这双拉得了二胡撬得了棺木的手。几下功夫就让刚才还嘴硬的吴邪舒服得哼哼起来。  
不过吴邪可没忘了自己的战略目标。他一手扶着Alpha粗大笔直的肉棒，在嘴边舔弄吞吐着，另一只手还在揉弄着底下的两只睾丸。吴邪的口活这么些年也算是练出来了，解雨臣一边享受着吴邪那张唇形唇色俱是上佳的嘴巴，一边手中玩弄着自家Omega敏感多汁的后穴，感觉到吴邪喷在自己裆部的鼻息愈加沉重，解雨臣笑了：“吴邪，再把我的鸡巴舔硬点，要不一会怎么让你爽。”  
吴邪像是被鸡巴这个下流的词刺激到了一样，纤长的睫毛轻轻颤动，脸红得滴血，清秀纯洁的脸庞却偏偏做着这么猥琐的事情，。解雨臣从方才看吴邪自慰开始就一直硬着，这会儿差不多也到了极限，于是按住吴邪的后脑勺，下身深深浅浅一阵抽插后射了出来。解雨臣也是憋了许久，射出来的量又浓又多，他将肉棒从吴邪嘴里抽出来，撸动了几下后将剩余的精液都射在了吴邪白嫩的脸上。  
睫毛、眼皮、鼻尖、嘴角，射的吴邪满脸都是。解雨臣几乎是立马又硬了。Alpha的优势在此体现无疑，因为小吴邪现在还只是稍稍抬起了头。  
吴邪艰难咽下口中的咸涩，睁开眼正要骂他，下巴就被一只手托住抬了起来。解雨臣的脸贴了上来，及时将自己的舌头送进了吴邪微张的唇齿。  
一个绵长深情的吻过后，解雨臣松开了大口喘着气的吴邪，又将后者脸上的白浊用大拇指揩去，送到吴邪的嘴里。吴邪这下真没脾气了，听话的含着解雨臣的大拇指。  
解雨臣低声道：“乖，上楼去。”  
Omega的发情期还很长。  
两人相聚的日子也还很长。

 

-end-


End file.
